Gia
|General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} Bio Gia is a little more thoughtful than the other circus performers, and she’s beautiful. Alex can’t help but be swayed by her. She acts as a moral compass for the circus and protects her friends but also opens them up to new experiences. In Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted, the beautiful jaguar is always on the lookout to discover something new, and she gets her chance when she convinces a reluctant Alex to teach her the trapeze "Circus Americano" style. She is Alex's love interest in the film. Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted This female feline is a free, passionate spirit who is in it for the circus. She is the saviour for the Animal Foursome and proves it by bringing them into the circus and (no pun intended) saving their hides from DuBois's control. Though she at first seems like a slightly demanding and strong jaguar, she has a soft spot for the leader of the zoo animals: Alex. It's pretty obvious she has a secret crush on him; and by the looks of Alex, he isn't too far off. In the backstage of the circus she takes Alex and tells him she loves him, but just as their lips are about to meet, Vitaly comes and stops them. Later, before the ending credits, Gia and Alex finally kiss. She is fooled into believing that Alex is a master circus performer and is falsely following the ways of "Trapeze Americano." When the circus falls into a rut, she doesn't show too much desperation, much like her father figure Vitaly. But when she hears Alex's improvised speech, she is spurred into the "Fur Power" works. Her act with Alex and the trapeze plants herself even closer to the lion. But their cover is blown by DuBois, although the penguins manage to get rid of her. When Alex and the gang finally admit their true intentions after their London performance, Gia and the rest of the performers are devastated. When the gang and the circus animals split up in New York, the circus soon falls into disaster. They had no one to work with in their acts. Vitaly tries to convince his comrades to work on a solo act, but nobody would. Then all of a sudden, a sedated King Julien pops into the scene and pleads to his bear girlfriend Sonya to take him back. While he was begging, the penguins pull the sleeping dart out of the lemur's tail. It's revealed that DuBois had captured and caged the zoo animals. Gia was the first to realize the Four's danger and explain to the rest of the circus animals to help save their friends. In the end, after bringing the blimp to the zoo, she used "Trapeze Americano" to swing her way to Alex's plea with an insane DuBois hanging on the other end. Yet before the madwoman could kill Alex, Mort sedated her and left her in Alex's old cage. After the performance in the sky, the scene suddenly changes to Marty's own Afro-Circus music video with everyone, including Vitaly, wearing rainbow-striped afros and the circus horses painted with colorful polka dots. ---- RETURN TO |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} ---- REFERENCE SECTION ---- Category:Characters